banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gale Force X
Gale Force X is a hexagonal 'sit and spin' robot equipped with six spikes attached to pneumatic pistons, which extend outwards from the machine during its spins, utilizing the "Trinity glitch". The robot is the tenth iteration of the builder's Gale Force series of full-body spinners, with Gale Force X being the first to be built explicitly for AI control in order to compete on Banter Wars, utilizing a 'sit and spin' control system unlike previous models. Robot History Series 2.5 Gale Force X first appeared in Series 2.5, however its sit and spin control system was not ready in time for the competition, meaning the machine was forced to act as little more than a rambot, only occasionally spinning during Series 2.5. Gale Force X debuted in the Wiki Wars competition against 180 Overturn Tiger. Without its spinning AI operational, Gale Force X was forced to charge straight into 180 Overturn Tiger, who caught it in between the stabbing spikes, and held it there, perforating it as Gale Force X was unable to escape. Gale Force X continued to push back, but lost a pair of wheels and was eventually immobilized, eliminating it from the Wiki Wars competition. Next, Gale Force X was entered into the New Blood competition, where it faced Four, Disembowler, and Lazy Laceration. Immediately, Gale Force X went after Disembowler while Lazy Laceration went after Four. Although they went nose to nose initially, Gale Force X spun around to the side and began digging in one of its spikes into the side of Disembowler, eventually even managing to get under Disembowler, which it began to carry around the arena. After being pushed into the zap walls and fire pit, Lazy Laceration moved in to get some hits on Gale Force X rather than continue with Four, but it brought its claw down directly onto one of Gale Force X's spikes, ripping the top jaw clean off. Four moves in, and with a better angle rips one of Lazy Laceration's wheels off. However, Four's spinning cage loses half of its spikes after coming in contact with the disc of Disembowler, while Gale Force X digs a spike into the left side of Disembowler, causing both of the robot's wheels on that side to become disconnected. One final hit from Four knocks Disembowler out completely, while the one-wheeled Lazy Laceration continues to flail ineffectually on the flame pit. Gale Force X uses the corpse of Disembowler as a shield to push Four into the flame pit, where it gets stuck alongside Lazy Laceration who is counted out. Four gets out of the flame pit, spinning up its one remaining spike and moving after Gale Force X, who seemed to be exhibiting control troubles. Four landed a blow, but the remaining spike simply fell off. A few more bumps left Four completely immobile, leaving Gale Force X victorious. With its AI issues solved following the competition, Gale Force X was submitted with the intention of competing in Series 3, but was voluntarily withdrawn following concerns from the production crew about the robot being too powerful for Banter Wars. Gale Force X is not planned to return for future Banter Wars events, although it did participate in the unofficial Banter Wars 'Ragnabots' competition. Instead, the builder has entered Double Diamond into Series 3. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 2.5: New Blood, Wiki Wars Round 1 *Series 3: Withdrawn (builder re-entered with Double Diamond) Outside Banter Wars Following Series 2.5, Gale Force X participated in the unofficial Banter Wars Ragnabots competition as a late entry. Now boasting a fully working AI, it proved devastating to its opponents, reaching the Grand Final and finishing in fourth place. Category:Robots with pneumatic spikes Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Full body spinners Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots built by GameTechMods members Category:Retired Robots